Mending Hearts
by BrightLady83
Summary: Ororo's melancholy behavior has several of her teammates, one in particular, worried about her. Logan is unsure of where he stands with the XMen. Can two dejected souls find their way out of the dark? RoLo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bar in a Nowhere Town **

The engine was silenced. One strong leg swung over the stolen motorcycle to dismount. A signature cigar was clenched tightly between two sharp canines. A calloused hand swept through windblown jet black hair. This man was no stranger to no name bars. He reveled in their obscurity. The bars allowed him to hide from what was chasing him. Of course he didn't call it hiding. He called it an 'extended leave of absence'. That made him feel better about why he couldn't stay in one place for more than a few weeks or months. He sniffed the air to see if there was any hint of threat. It was clear. Not that it mattered if there was a threat. He could handle it if it came. He always did.

From where he stood he could hear the muffled sounds of a Patsy Cline song. He rolled his eyes. Did every bar in the sticks _have_ to play Patsy Cline? He adjusted his leather jacket and entered the bar.

It was dim and reeked of forty years of Marlboro cigarettes. The cloud of smoke was so thick he had to part it like the Red Sea with his generous chest. He searched to find the darkest corner of the bar and began his short journey. All the while he kept his steel grey eyes on the patrons. Most looked like truck drivers making pitstops or townies whose daily routine it was to get drunk out of their minds and start trouble with the same people. The women in the bar had hair that could rival a Bon Jovi groupie. The decor was nothing to write home about. Not that it mattered to him. He was only there to get his beer and mull over his thoughts. The phone call that he'd received earlier kept his mind going. For the first time in his life, he was unsure of what he should do.

He settled himself at the bar and waited for the bartender to approach. The bartender looked to be in his late sixties. He was sweaty and had that dirty look of someone who'd worked hard labor a good deal of their lives but was never able to wash away all the filth. He gave the impression that his name could be 'Zeke' or 'Big Tom'.

"What d'ya want?" The man eyed Logan suspiciously. His cleared his cancer ridden throat and chewed on his copenhagen waiting for Logan to answer.

"Beer. Canadian." Logan held his stare. Daring him to try something funny. He was in the mood for letting out a little aggression.

"Only sell domestic here. We don't take to no foreign ales. Take it or get the hell out." Logan had to smirk a little to himself. The man had guts to talk to a stranger any way he damned well pleased.

"Domestic is fine." A bottle was promptly placed in front of him. The barman went back to wiping off the bar top with a dingy rag.

Logan downed the piss poor beer quickly and told 'Zeke' to keep them coming. He lit his cigar after his third beer and took a savory drag from it. As he was lifting his fourth bottle to his lips, he noticed a busty bottle blonde slithering over to him. He growled low in his chest, not wanting to be bothered. He'd smelled her cheap perfume and Aqua Net hairspray long before he saw her. She eased onto the stool next to him. Making sure her breasts were well pronounced, she leaned closer to him.

"Hey there stranger. Lookin' for a good time tonight?" She slid her had across the bartop and began to play with one of Logan's empty bottles. She gave him her best 'come hither' look. When he didn't answer, she moved even closer. This time running her hand up her acid washed jean clad thigh.

"Are you shy? I like shy men. It gives me a chance to play teacher." She pursed her lips in an attempt to make them pouty.

"Lady do I look shy? I ain't buyin' what yer sellin', so leave me the hell alone." He went back to ignoring her and finished his beer.

Far from taking a hint she moved her hand to rest it on his. "You don't really mean that. I can change your mind just give me a--"

Logan quickly snatched up her wrist and glared at her in his feral gaze. He growled a little louder to make sure she heard. He instantly smelled the fear on her and smiled inwardly. "I thought I made myself clear the first time. I ain't interested. Now go bother another fool, 'cause I'm all set." He released her wrist and got up to pay his tab. Leaving the frightened barfly in his wake, he stomped to the door and swung it open. Stepping out into the cool night air, he decided to take a long ride to nowhere in particular. Maybe then he could finally figure out what he was going to do about that phone call.

**Xavier Institute -The Next Day**

The silence in the office was defeaning. All eyes were staring in disbelief at their stoic team leader. So many questions were running through the minds of the occupants in the room, that the two telepaths gave each other knowing looks.

Only one pair of eyes was not directed toward Scott Summers. These eyes belonged to a woman who could care less about living or anything else at the moment. Her melancholy azure eyes were staring in rapt wonder at a falling leaf outside the Professor's window. She watched the brilliantly colored leaf waltz on an eastern blowing breeze. _If only that were me_, she thought to herself. She watched the leaf until it was out of her line of view. She absently twirled a lock of her snow white hair in her slender fingers, vaguely aware that she was being watched by a bald telepath and a blonde Adonis with the wings of an angel.

Scott cleared his throat in his pompous manner. "Doesn't anyone have anything to say about my decision?" He was clearly irritated that his team hadn't accepted his choice in a more vocal manner. Of course he knew there would be shock, but their silence was unnerving.

"I think they are letting the recent news sink in Scott." Prof. X offered in his soothing, cultured voice.

"Well, I think you've lost your fuckin'--sorry Prof.--mind. This guy nearly killed you, and you want him back! I always thought you were the level-headed one. Your ass is tight enough." Those eloquent words were spoken by the mansion's resident singer and foul-mouthed bad girl Alison Blaire. Alison ran a hand over her violently pink, pixie cut hair. She looked like she had not slept all night and she smelled like she'd spent the night club hopping.

"Now look here Alison, I know what he did. I was there remember? The fact is that he is a weapon that is too dangerous to be on the opposite side. We need him here with us. I am a big enough person to look past his prior acts to see that he is experienced and will fight to the death if necessary." Scott finished voicing his piece and went to stand beside the cause of his near death experience. Jean Grey looked into the eyes of her reinstated boyfriend and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Scott is right to want him back--" Jean began before being interrupted.

"You _would_ want him back. After all that I heard when he was here, he was screwin' you good." Alison delivered with a very unladylike guffaw.

"Alison, that is enough. This meeting was not called to discuss such things. I expect you all to be civil to one another. Is that understood?" Charles Xavier waited until he received confirmation that all members in his office would respect each other. When they all accepted he politely nodded his head so that Jean could continue.

"As I was saying," Jean continued with slightly tinted cheeks. "He is an expert assassin and he is somewhat familiar with the opposition. He could tell us their strengths and weaknesses. That's all I wanted to say."

"Has he chosen to accept your offer Scott?" Kitty Pryde asked from her seat beside Kurt Wagner on the lush coffee colored sofa. She was wary of the possible return of Logan. She had been there when he'd betrayed everyone's trust. She did not like the idea of having to face a man so callous that he would go to such great lengths for a fickle woman.

"He hasn't reached a decision yet. Logan only said that he would think it over. Whatever that means. He actually sounded a little shocked that I'd forgive him." Scott said with a smug little smirk on his face.

"I suppose all we can do is respect your decision. You are the leader after all Scott. If you feel safe, then I feel safe." The blonde Adonis had let his steady gaze drift from the silent beauty long enough to make his presence known. Warren Worthington III stated his few words and went back to his watch.

"I agree with War. I can accept his return." Robert Drake seconded Warren's motion.

A chorus of voices sounded to rally around their leader. Ororo continued to gaze out at the crisp autumn sky. No one expected her to speak. She only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. Ororo wanted to be outside riding the winds. That was the only solace she found in life now. Being alone and one with nature. Life outside of that did not matter much anymore. Not since the day she lost one of her true friends.

"Well my X-Men, that is all. You are free to continue your day as you wish." Charles replied. As everyone began to file out of his office, he called out to the person who's hand was inches from the doorknob. "Oh Ororo, I would like to speak with you privately."

Ororo's hand paused in midair. "Now?" The irritation was thick in her voice. She knew he meant now, she was just stalling for time. Talks with Charles had recently become a tug-o-war of wills. She was not in the mood to fight him today.

"Yes, now." Charles' words left no room for argument. Defeated, Ororo stomped back to her seat in the comfortable chair opposite Charles' massive desk. The others in the room gave both Ororo and Charles sympathetic looks. Warren gently rested his hand on Ororo's shoulder before exiting. Ororo heard Scott telling Piotr that they had a training session in the Danger Room before the door was silently shut by Kurt.

"How have you been Ororo?" Charles began immediately after they were left alone. He knew he had to start soon or she would leave without giving him the chance to help her. His heart went out to her. For someone so strong, she had the tendency to become extremely vulnerable when it came to her emotions. Of course he understood that it was a part of her mutation to keep her emotions in check, but lately he'd grown more worried about her.

His query was met with a weighty silence. The only sound in the room came from Charles' antique grandfather clock at the far side of the room. Charles tried a different approach. "Would you care for some tea? I have a delicious new blend from the British Isles."

"Do you think tea will wipe away the past months Charles?" Her words were cloaked in bitterness. This was the furthest she'd come to talking about her feelings regarding the recent events.

"No I do not think it will wipe away the past. I was merely trying to be a gracious host. I suppose I have failed miserably." He finished with the hint of a smile. He quickly sobered his expression sensing the darkening sky outside.

"Ororo, I only want you to heal. Grieving is healthy, but anger won't help in the healing process. If you can't pull yourself together or at least attempt therapy, I will have to put you on sick leave. You are not in the right state of mind to perform in missions." Charles was reluctant to say this. He only wanted to give her a gentle push in the direction of therapy.

"Do what you have to do. I don't give a shit anymore." Ororo stood and began walking toward the door.

"Ororo please do not walk away. You need help handling your grief. You are human, it is normal to harbor feelings of--" Charles was interrupted by Ororo's abrupt turnaround.

"Don't you dare sit there and tell me how I should feel. You do not know enough about me to tell me what is normal to me. The only part you got right is that the grief is mine. **MINE!** No one elses! I'm done talking about this." Ororo flung the door open before Charles could protest further. She raced to her attic room, passing the ever watchful Warren along the way. She was able to make it to her room without incident. Slamming and locking her door, she divested herself of her unwanted clothing. Opening her balcony door she let the autumn breeze wash over her skin. Reveling in the silken air, she approached the parapet. Without a backward glance Ororo took to the sky to forget her troubles. If only for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ororo's Room**

She'd only planned on staying out for a few hours. By the time she reached her balcony it was late at night, closing in on a new day. As she walked the length of her room to her bathroom to take a much needed shower, she thought about about her hours alone. She smiled happily to herself thinking about how she'd captured that elusive feeling of peace. Walking in the forest that surrounded the mansion was always one of her favorite pasttimes. Her nakedness felt natural in the comforting environment of the woods. Ororo sunk her feet into the coolness of the earth. She danced alone there under the thick canopy of the trees. She summoned the winds that were hers alone to control and lifted herself above the trees where she knew no one could see her. She understood that not everyone was as secure in their skin as she was. This was Westchester after all. Not really famous for having it's residents casually stroll down the streets as bare as the day they'd emerged from their mother's wombs.

While adjusting the knobs in the shower stall to the perfect temperature, she studied herself in the mirror. Ororo saw that her face was considerably more relaxed than what it had been that afternoon. Memories of her time in the forest came flooding back to her again. The light from the high afternoon sun sifted through the leaves above her. She'd traced her elegant fingers over the patterns the light cast on her flawless skin. She marveled at the complexity and simpleness of the nature surrounding her. At one point she'd become so overwhelmed by the beauty of it all, that she'd sunk to her knees and praised the Goddess. When was the last time she'd actually felt happy?

Months.

Ororo turned back to the shower stall and got in. The steam opened her pores and she let out a satisfying moan. Showers were the best when the water was one degree from scalding. Ororo stood under the shower head and allowed the water to cascade over her body. She braced her hands on the tiled wall and gradually felt each muscle in her tired form relax. She wanted to stay under the water forever, but her grumbling stomach alerted her to the fact that she had not eaten since breakfast. Ororo quickly finished her shower and exited the bathroom.

While rummaging through her dresser drawers to find something comfortable to wear, she went over in her mind what she'd like to eat. Just when she'd almost made her decision between a sandwich or a pint of ice cream, someone knocked on her door. Ororo froze. _What could anyone possibly want at this late hour_, she thought. She had the option of dressing quickly and sneaking back out from the balcony or answering the door. Never one to take the coward's way out, she grudgingly pulled her sweatshorts and tank top on. Maybe it was Ali or Kitty needing to borrow something. On second thought, maybe not Ali. Ali would have just barged in and taken what she needed; later informing Ororo, as an afterthought, that she'd taken the item.

Ororo padded across the floor to reach the solid oak of the door. Sighing, she opened the door to see a beautiful sentry standing on the other side. Warren stood with his back to her. His vibrantly white feathered wings fluttered a little from the breeze coming in from her balcony. The light from the hall reflected off his golden locks creating a false halo from the glow. He turned around when he heard the gentle creak of the opened door. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Ororo was not really as surprised as she should have been to see Warren there. He'd taken it upon himself to check in on her. Making sure a certain event wasn't repeated. Ororo enjoyed looking at Warren. Who wouldn't? She thought that he was beautiful and had told him as much, but beauty only went so far. She knew that his intentions were good, but his constant hovering was wearing thin.

"Did you need something Warren?" Ororo asked in a not so welcoming voice.

Warren hesitated before speaking. He was distracted by Ororo's fresh scent. He thought she was stunningly beautiful at that very moment. Even in a tank top and sweatshorts, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Warren never thought he could be jealous of an inanimate object, but those sweatshorts were threatening to wake the green-eyed monster.

"Well? I don't have all night War. I'm starving." Ororo brought Warren's attention back from his musings.

"Yes. I was just coming by to see if you needed anything. That's all." He offered with a sheepish smile. He ran a strong hand through his thick layers of hair.

"I think it's obvious that I don't need anything you can offer. Sorry to disappoint, but I really need to eat." Ororo attempted to push past him. Warren stilled her movements with a gentle hand on her forearm. "What Warren? What?"

"You can talk to me 'Ro. Don't hide your feelings. We're all here for you. Me especially." Warren's concern almost made Ororo feel guilty for her impatient outburst. Almost. She knew they all were concerned for her mental health, but Warren's concern went deeper than everyone else's. He was interested in her. Ororo felt he was partially to blame for the rift between her and Hank before he'd left the mansion. Ororo resented Warren a little for that. If only he had not been attracted to her, maybe Blue would still be with them. With _her_.

"I'm fine. If I really needed to vent, I would've done it already." She looked him directly in his eyes to make her statement more believable. Inside she was warring with herself. She knew she needed to talk, but no one here seemed to be the right person.

"Okay." Warren relented. "I could eat again, if you'd like to have company."

"You know what, I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. I'm just gonna turn in. 'Night War." Before she could see Warren's crestfallen face, he nodded and walked away. Ororo closed the door and once again made that all too familar trip to her balcony. Her salvation. Deciding against a midnight wind-ride, she chose to find a comfortable perch on the roof. Settling herself on the brown shingled roof, Ororo faced east and prepared herself to wait out the six hours until sunrise. Maybe seeing a new day would bring her one step closer to healing.

**10 Miles Outside Westchester**

Bugs. They always seemed to find their way to Logan's face. Wasn't it too cold for those damn things to still be a nuisance while riding along the highway? If he wasn't such a badass, Logan would wear a helmet to prevent getting an insect facial.

Somewhere between that bar in Pennsylvania and New Jersey, he'd made his choice. A person can only run from their problems for so long before the haunting becomes unbearable. Logan's ghosts from the Savage Land were riding him like a cocaine monkey. He didn't know what he was going to say to that group of misfits that had allowed him to fight side by side with them. He supposed they deserved some sort of explanation though. Somehow 'I wanted to fuck Red senseless' didn't seem appropriate even to him.

The truth was, Logan didn't have an explanation. He'd killed countless men in the past, but he'd never done something like that for a woman. Especially for a woman that wasn't as good a lay as he thought she'd be. He just needed to have her. He had been driven by pure animalistic lust. That fire red hair drove him crazy the first time he'd seen her. He'd needed to piss Scott off too. _Scott_. Logan's grip on the bike's handles tightened. He hated that Scott had chosen to be the bigger man. Logan could feel the smugness oozing from Scott through his cellphone. He hated himself even more for coming back. But Logan knew that if he didn't address what happened in the Savage Land, he could never look at his own face in the mirror again.

Logan expertly maneuvered the motorcycle along the winding road leading to Xavier Institute. The lone headlight illuminated the road and the edge of the woods on either side of him as he rode closer and closer to his destination. He slowed down as he neared the intimidating gates that guarded the grounds from intruders. Logan growled a little out of frustration remembering that he'd have to wake someone up to let him in. Just as he was about to stash his bike along the road and find another way into the grounds, he looked up toward the mansion.

Logan had sensed someone staring in his direction. He saw a white haired warrior sitting on the gabled roof. Great. Just great. He didn't want anyone to see him this soon. Logan closed his eyes for a second to reign in his rising anger. When he looked again, she was gone. _Probably gone to warn Chuck_, Logan thought.

When Logan was preparing to turn the bike around to find another way in, the gates slowly began to open for him. He hesitated for only a moment before he passed through the gates. He made his way to garage and parked the bike in its reserved space. He sat for a while wiping the bugs off of his face with an old bandana. He grabbed his leather satchel and slung it over his shoulder. Walking to the door that would lead him to the kitchen, he was greeted by an overwhelming fresh scent. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched as Ororo's form filled the doorway. Her impossibly long legs distracted him from the frown marring her exotic face. Her softly spoken words jarred him back to the present.

"Hello Wolverine. Back for another attempted murder?"


End file.
